Lacey's Story
by AJLissyElla
Summary: It's years in the future and Percy and Annabeth have been missing for 10 of them. Leaving their daughter, Lacey and Son, Luke parentless in camp. Will they ever be found and reunited together or will they remain in a world where they will never see each other again.
1. Chapter 1- Shimmering Water

**_Hi, this is my first story on fanfiction and love Percy Jackson stories with all the seven._**

 ** _Oh and..._**

 ** _I own_ _nothing you recognise as canon. Enjoy!_**

Lacy may have been a legacy of both Athena and Poseidon demigod's, but that didn't mean she was prepared to get out of bed. She lifted her head and turned to her beeping alarm clock which read 6:30. Oh no. She thought. She didn't want to take off her covers that had kept her warm all night, nor did she want to face the cold (yet fresh) air of the early morning. Don't get her wrong she loved getting up earlier than others, as she can have a walk around the woods and strawberry fields while it was still quiet. Enjoy the fresh early morning air. What she hated was the physical getting up and ready part. So Lacy counted to three and then jumped up with all the energy she had, while throwing the sheets back. She dashed for the pool at the end of the cabin and dived in. The feel of the water hit her making her fresh and awake. She spent a couple of minutes in the pool and then got out, while willing the water of off her body. She picked out some clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. She placed on a pair of ripped, denim shorts and a blue (sea blue), lacey t-shirt then headed out of the cabin door, making her way towards the dense woods.

Okay then. That's my introduction. Hi. I'm Lacy Zoe Jackson. Daughter of both Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Legacies of Poseidon and Athena. Wow that was a big title. Anyway onto the story.

I was heading towards the woods, as there was a clearing in their which was home to a part of the river that ran through the whole of camp. It was my spot, where I usually went to sort things out, whether them be about battle plans, academic work or sadness. You see I may be the daughter of Percy and Annabeth Jackson, but I haven't seen them since I was 10. That was six years ago. My brother Luke was six, nearly seven when they went missing and the accident happened. Ever since then we've lived in camp half-blood with other demi-gods. We see our grandparents often. Our mortal grandparents we see at weekends whenever we can and our godly grandparents we see at special events.

When I reached the clearing I walked straight to the riverside and sat down. I stared out at the glistening , shimmering water. To amuse myself I started controlling the water, so that it transformed into different shapes, at one point it turned into a scene of the night sky, the moon shining and glittering brightly. When I was finished I let go of the water, causing it to splash down into the river.

I finally decided to head back when I looked down at my owl watch, necklace. It read 8:15, so I got up and walked back to camp for breakfast.

By the time I got there everyone was settled at their tables and I quietly strolled over to the Poseidon table. I picked up my plate and asked for my normal, then stood up and went to go burn some offerings to my grandparents. The thing that was annoying though, was unlike some people I had to burn offerings to two Gods; Athena and Poseidon. By the time I sat down for breakfast I was hungry and my tummy gave out a slight grumble. I started eating just as Chiron trotted over. (and yes I mean trotted, he is a centaur.)

"Lacy just to let you know, we're holding a meeting with all the cabin councillors, after breakfast."

"Why?" I asked, with a quizzical look on my face.

"I have had received some news." And then he left me to finish off my food.

When I arrived at the big house, I was one of the only head councillors there , so strolled over to my usual seat. As I sat down my younger brother Luke walked in and when he turned I smiled instantly at him. He was my only family left that I could see regularly and the only demigod. Luke is the head of the Athena cabin, whereas I'm the head of the Poseidon cabin.

Now you're probably wondering why we're heads for two separate cabins when we're brother and sister. Well i've embraced more of the Poseidon side from dad than the Athena side, but don't get me wrong I'm still smart and good at making battle plans, way more than my dad ever was, apparently. But I'm increasingly better at controlling water and all the power my dad had, (but being an Athena kid rocks as well and I'm constantly reading a book). Meanwhile my brother received more of my mom, the Athena side. He is constantly working on building plans or learning or just doing Athena things, he does still have water links but less. Therefore we've decided to be in our more dominant cabin. Our appearances though are a mixture, I've got my mom's blonde hair, mixed with my dad's ocean blue eyes. Luke has our dad's dark, shaggy hair and mom's grey eyes.

Eventually Chiron came in and sat down at his usual seat, the head of the ping pong table, (although don't ask me how).

"Ok, thank you for meeting on such short notice but I've got some exciting news," I think everyone perked up at the sound of excitement and they leaned a little closer. "Well, the seven have contacted me to inform us that they are coming to camp half-blood this summer!" Everyone had surprised but super excited expressions on their faces, and even I had a small smile tugging at my lips.

I hadn't seen them for ages, and they knew my parents, they were friends as they all were part of the legendary seven. But, also, I haven't seen any of their children in what seemed like forever.

"They will be arriving shortly, so you can spread the news, but firstly on to other matters..." and the meeting continued.

By the time the meeting finished the whole camp had heard the news, thanks to half-blood-book. Our own version of face-book. The buzz of energy circulated everywhere as the news of the seven coming spread throughout the camp. I tried, but of course failed, to get through the crowds of campers surrounding the big house. Eventually I succeeded and headed to my cabin for some peace and quiet. Luke followed me and as soon as I sat down, legs dangling over the pool of sparkling, glistening fresh water he sat down too, beside me.

We didn't talk just sat staring at the water, thinking enjoying the silence.

Suddenly there was a loud outburst of screams which could mean only one thing: they were here. Me and Luke exchanged a glance and got up, following the rush of campers up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2- Deep Spiral

_**Hi guys, I'm sorry it's been so long, but I'm back now and trying to become organised. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy it...**_

 _ **P.S I don't own anything you recognize as canon...**_

* * *

By the time both me and Luke reached the top of the never-ending hill, it was already densely packed and made me feel like I was barricaded from our visitors. All I could see was a sea of people all joined together creating a wall that seemed to reach into the sky forever, and blocking me from any hope of finding anything related to my parents. There were no gaps in sight; as all were squashed in the hopes of catching glimpse at the most famous half-bloods alive today.

No one seemed to understand my need to see them, to find answers I'd been searching for since the very day my parents disappeared off the face of the Earth: off the face of the Universe.

Maybe it was better that way though, because something always seemed to stop me, some thought in the back of my brain; sort of tugging with the question: do you really want to know the answer? It produced horrible thoughts in my mind wandering who my parents really were, and who did they anger that much that they would be after them? Or the worst, that doesn't picture them as heroes of the world, just a couple who couldn't handle the responsibility of children... so, who were my parents?

After a while off the constant screaming and shrieking like seagulls it all turned into a haze in the background and I could no longer think straight, or stand straight without rocking from side to side. So I gave up and strolled back through the camp, away from the loud sounds which caused my mind to switch of and my senses to take a strong grip over me.

In the end I somehow ended up back in the dense woods by the riverside, even though I was aiming for my cabin. My legs had taken control at some point through the journey and followed the familiar path I walk every morning. They had gone as far as they dared to escape the ever-growing noise of my fellow campers, as soon I thought I would find myself going deaf and I greeted with the deafening silence. Honestly, it was not a prospect I exactly welcomed and so I evaded to a place I felt free: myself: home.

"Do you often do this?" Suddenly I was dragged out of my deep spiral of thoughts to a warm, masculine voice that seemed to both shock and sooth me. So as I turned around towards the direction of the sound, I was all of a sudden greeted by a boy. Well, not a boy exactly. He looked slightly older than me, and all I could stare at were his striking, clear, silver eyes reminding me oddly of the reflection of the moon, though slightly covered by his pure black hair.

He was still looking at me expectantly, and I suddenly realised he expected me to reply and not just stare at him like a crazy person. I was searching for something clever to say, but my brain wasn't functioning properly and I'd forgotten the question he'd asked me, so I decided to go with: "What was that?". His face was trying to muster a neutral expression, but he wasn't quite succeeding and I could see hints of a smirk.

"Sure: Do you often do this?" He repeated for me, and then added: "though by the looks of it I'm sure I already know the answer to that question."

My face was in shock at this assumption and so replied back with "Yes. But there isn't anywhere else to go where it's quiet. So I'm stuck here... who are you?" The though had just crossed my mind, as I'd never seen this camper before; I'd been here for all of 10yrs.

"I'm new."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Actually it does."

"Fine. What's your name?" I asked in an exasperated voice.

"You first." I was starting to become more annoyed by this boy, every time he opened his mouth to speak. But I relented in the hope of at least extracting his name.

"Fine: Lacey. Now your turn."

"August." He said simply. "My name is August."

There was a long gap of silence that followed, which was filled with the chirping of birds in the distance and the slight breeze from the wind that caused the leaves to rustle. Eventually, after I'd taken in his name I decided on another question.

"So. Which cabin are you in?" I was suddenly surprised by myself at how I longed for the answer.

"You first." I think that's his favourite phrase. I huffed but still began to tell him,

"Poseidon. And Athena. Your turn."

"Wait. So you're a legacy."

"Yep." I answered hesitantly.

" Sorry-"

"-Your turn." I interrupted him. "Your cabin..." I elaborated.

"Don't have one." My face dropped slightly, and before I could stop myself asked another:

"Why not?"

"Well there isn't one." My face morphed into a quizzical look and so he carried on, " Well I haven't properly been claimed yet, and well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough." He turned around to go back towards the camp without another word and I returned back to the river pondering what August had just informed me on.

Unfortunately, it soon went dark and so I thought I should probably head back to the cabin to show my face while proving I'm still alive. When I reached the camp, as usual they were all gathered around the campfire, with the Apollo cabin leading the songs. This time they were singing about the seven, which I found rather unfortunate as I always enjoyed their rendition of 'never dress for battle in the dark'.

Anyway, I soon spotted Luke and so walked over to join him, however halfway there collided with a body. I looked up to apologise but my voice had disappeared, as I was overwhelmed with so much emotion I didn't know whether I'd cry or smile. All I could do was stare at this woman in front of me who I hadn't encountered for years.

"Lacey?" She spoke. I just nodded as my mouth wouldn't move. "Is that you? Oh it is!" And without hesitation she swung me into her arms, enveloping me in a gigantic hug. All I could ponder over and over again in my head was: that they were here. They were actually here in the flesh, and hugging me very tightly in a bear hug was Piper, who knew both of my parents greatly. And scattered around were all the others. Leo tinkering with some metal within the group of Hephaestus campers; Jason telling stories round the campfire, now the Apollo cabin had stopped; Hazel with the Hecate group watching in amazement as they produced their skills of magic; lastly Frank soaring up above the Ares while they fought over who got to speak with him next. All were welcomed into the camp by everyone, there was no disagreements just amazement at the legendary people standing before them.

She eventually let me go from her grasp and we rejoined the roaring campfire, reflecting everyone's excitement to finally meet the most famous of our kind.

For once in a long while I felt completely and utterly happy. So happy that I sang along with everyone, while toasting marshmallows. I looked around at all the campers: my fellow friends and was just about to return to the singing when I spotted the little glow of Hestia in the corner of the fire, smiling at me, and I couldn't help but smile back at how wonderful everything seemed in that moment. How beautiful and wondrous it was; everyone together. Everyone as one.


	3. Chapter 3- Roaring Campfire

**_Hey guys. I'm back with a whole new chapter which I hope you all enjoy..._**

 ** _P.S I own nothing you recognise as canon._**

* * *

That happiness though was short-lived. As too soon I was pulled away from my bliss of happiness and was dragged into the dreary sensation that greeted most aspects of my life. It wasn't that they were bad or dull it was just that they weren't particularly happy and blissful either, as every memory seemed to be tainted with the plea: I wish my parents were here to see this. I wish my parents were in this memory. I wish...

I've made too many wishes in my lifetime to keep track; both from blowing out my birthday candles to throwing a penny in every wishing well I've ever spotted. Though I've stopped believing in the wonder of a wish, or if they are real I'm sure that after all these years I have used them all up before I knew what they were worth. My happiness. My family. Everything.

I released myself from my deep spiral of thoughts to reality where I was welcomed by Chiron standing next to the campfire. He was smothered in dark shadows, so the red and orange lights that beamed at him seemed to be flickering over his pure white back. Suddenly, a booming voice overruled all the other sounds screeching through the dark night:

"Campers! I hope everyone has enjoyed their evening here tonight and I'd like to give a big warm welcome to our visitors who are joining us this summer-" An enormous cheer from all the campers followed this statement and then after a slight pause continued on, "-while we are all very excited to be joined by the famous Seven we also have a new camper with us and so I would like everyone to embrace him with open arms." He then opened his arms in the direction opposite me and soon I saw a familiar face bob up out of the crowd of campers opposite me. "This is August. Our newest Camper!" All their attention turned towards this new boy who had entered our home and I noticed a huge array of curiosity cross over everyone's faces. They then all persisted to stare as Chiron for more information on this mysterious boy, so he prolonged:" Now August hasn't quite been claimed yet for various reasons, but nevertheless he is one of us; a part of our world-" He was just about to continue when a gasp arose through the crowds, followed by a ripple of 'wows'. I looked towards the direction it was all aimed at and there above August's head was a hologram. His hologram. Though one we'd never seen before or witnessed and so everyone stared in awe and amazement trying to comprehend what this meant. Someone had the courage to shout "What's that?" And then a wave of other questions followed, all aimed at whoever would answer. I just stared like every other camper at the shining ball of light hovering above his head. Rippling through the cool night air.

The image contained a magnificently proud Rooster, covered in bright shining orange and reds, flowing down into deep beautiful blues and greens. The way it stood was so unique, boldly staring out at anything and everything enveloping around it. It was accompanied by a much smaller little creature, huddled up in the base of its legs, as if afraid of the world around. And maybe it was- I surely am. I then took notice of its background, a clear dark night sky, with glinting stars scattered around and altogether infused the surroundings with a deep connection of the wonder it held.

"I know!" A quieter yet sure voice grew through the loud outbursts, gripping hold of every campers mind and pulling it back to reality. They all stared towards the boy who had shouted out, including me as curiosity made me so eager to know the answer. However, I found my brother in the centre of all the chaos as he timidly spun around facing all the inquisitive expressions. "I remember..." He murmured, less sure of himself.

"Well go on then!" Someone bellowed at (most likely from the Ares cabin-loud voice).

"Leto!" He shouted with glee, not wanting to hold any more power or attention of the camp, though I could hear how proud he was of himself reminding me slightly of the image still appearing above August's head. He went on to explain his theory, and soon everyone was on the same wavelength, agreeing unbelievably with everything he was saying. Just like normal he was always right; the genius that he has and always will be. Without time to ponder I instantly thought: Mom would be so proud to hear him. And then immediately felt a sadness wash over me in a massive wave, I could smell the sea salt everywhere then and all it could do was let me think of nothing but my parents, and then I had to go. Disappear from the bustle and outbursts of joy and wonder. Leave. I needed the silence to consume me once more.

My brain had shut down. It needed to, so I could no longer think of my parents out there somewhere. Somewhere where I can't reach them. Whether dead or alive I can't reach them. Hold them. And before long; before I could stop myself tears were falling from my eyes. More salt entombing me and then I had to breath, but I couldn't and soon I was crying big forceful tears which were drowning me. I fell to the ground, and realised again that I'd reached the riverside. The woods. For some reason then I laughed. Laughed at how even when my brain wasn't functioning properly my legs still propelled me here; to this one place I loved more than anywhere else, even my cabin (and I adored my cabin). I still had my tears streaming down my face but I was letting out loud hysterical laughter too. Gods. I was a mess. But I didn't care. I then was just basking in my unnatural ways. Enjoying my screwed up moment. Then-

"Are you Ok?" A familiar voice spoke up, piercing the silence. I quickly turned around, afraid at whoever had seen or heard my moment of absolute craziness.

August. That's who greeted me. The tall lean boy with jet black messed up hair and silver eyes. That's the boy who had seen me. Though this time he appeared with his glistening light above his head. which made me question...

"Aren't you meant to be being claimed right about now?" In my normal sarcastic way.

"Well. I don't necessarily need to be there for that bit. Plus I already know all the facts. Who I am. Who my family are. So I don't think I need to be around to hear it repeated, do you?"I think he was expecting a reply, but I just gave him a blank look. So obviously he thought he could continue. "Anyway. I saw you leave. In a kind of lost sorta way. And I thought maybe I should see if you were ok. So to ask my earlier question again- are you ok?" This just made me become very confused about August. At times he seemed like a complete jackass, others he was a thoughtful guy. So I go with the latter in this moment and for some reason decide to reply.

"I don't know." It was as simple as that. All my life I'd answered with yes I'm fine, just to keep everyone from asking too many questions. Or giving my the sympathy treatment. I just wanted to be normal. Or however normal a half-blood can become. But something about August just made me answer truthfully, and admit to myself that I don't know if I'm ok. Or whether I ever will be.

August just stared at me then. Thoughtfully I think, though I don't know him that well yet. And then sat down next to me and said in his usual way, "Well I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours?"


	4. Chapter 4- The Story

_**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I was on holiday and then the internet went down. Anyway, I'm back now with a new chapter that I hope you enjoy...**_

 _ **P.S I don't own anything you recognise as canon...**_

* * *

Tell him my story… I couldn't. I wouldn't. I haven't told anyone what actually happened on that fated night, the night my parents disappeared. But some part of me wanted to give up this piece of information; to finally share the details with someone; to not live in this guilt all my life by myself.

His question was swirling around in my head, as I assessed the pros and cons of telling August my story. I hadn't let anyone past my barrier since my parents had gone. I hadn't told the truth of what really happened and I never wanted to relive those memories again, because every time I did I was overwhelmed by a wave of sadness and guilt. It had suffocated me every day since…

So I couldn't: I wouldn't. My story was just _my_ story. But here was August sitting right next to me in the dark light and something overcame me. Something urged me to tell him my story. Something about August just made me believe that it was alright. That he'd understand. Not judge. That I could trust him with my secret. My story. And so I found myself retelling him everything that had occurred from that night until now. Surprisingly the story just flew from my mouth, taking soar: ready to be free.

"Ok." I replied breathlessly to him. My answer must have shocked him a little as his face contorted into a slightly puzzled expression. Some part of him must have thought I wouldn't agree. That my stubbornness would have taken control and said no, putting the wall back up. But all my defenses were down now and I felt vulnerable for the first time in a long while. All I could do was just hope that he wouldn't take it for granted and abuse this trust. I glanced back towards him and knew that he wouldn't as his face morphed into an encouraged expression.

So I started...

"It was a good day. That's what a remember the most. The day was memorable with all my clips being engulfed in a cheerful brightness. All of us spent our time outside welcoming the suns joyful beam, and laughing. So much laughing. I remember dad laughing that morning while trying to get us all out of bed so early that no one else was up yet- that was surprising in itself as dad never got up before noon without a bit of prodding.

So there we all were, with our shorts and loose tops on waiting for what crazy idea dad had. Though, it was beautiful and warm soaking up all the suns ray, but before long dad dragged us out of the bliss. He lead us away from the camp into the dense woods, where the light grew darker and the darkness grew larger. At the age of 10 it became more scary the further we walked and I was pleading for us to go back. I never liked the dark as my minds so messed up it used to always create images from the shadows. I remember begging my parents and then... then I heard it. I always heard it. The water trickling around us and soon I had forgotten all about my fear as it was unravelling and replaced with curiosity as I was just darting forward towards the sound. Eager to reach the source... and soon I did..." I looked towards August, "This place. The day my parents disappeared was also the day that I found my special place. crazy huh?" Though August's expression didn't portray the craziness in the idea, just one with some sympathy and understanding. As if he too understood the irony in it. So I continued,

"I stayed at the river most of the day then, though eventually my parents were able to drag me away with the idea of capture the flag taking place- we always won and I even managed to get Luke to play that day which just brightened it up more. My brother never was one for games, he was always too concerned over his design plans. So everything was working out. Everything felt perfect. Then..." I looked up towards August, suddenly unsure of what to say. How to phrase what occurred, what happened. However, his face expressed everything, supporting me through my story and so my mouth opened and the words came tumbling out as I remembered it 6yrs ago.

"The evening grew nearer, and the sky grew darker. So, like most evenings, we circled round the campfire like always. All were smiling. All were singing. Everyone began exchanging stories and talking. The buzz that was in the air lifted all our spirits high, so we ended up laughing and toasting marshmallows until late. Before long though I was being carted off to bed by my parents. We travelled to the Athena cabin first to say goodnight to Luke- he always prefered the Athena cabin and found every possibility to stay there. Next was poseidon's cabin to put me to bed and in no time I was snuggled under my duvet ready to enter into a dreamless slumber. The last thing I remembered before I fell asleep was my parents kissing me goodnight. And thats what I told everyone was the last time I saw them." I stared August in the eyes, "But it wasn't the truth."

I took a big gulp of air, suddenly gasping for breath and continued, "I awoke in the middle of the night to loud noises and flashes of light in the cabin full to the brim in darkness. Instinctly I sat up, searching around the vast space, though too scared to call out for my parents in fear that the cause for the lights would notice me. I saw nothing. Nothing within my home. Immediately I thought to myself: be brave. Don't be afraid. Be brave. Don't be afraid. And then I was walking silently towards where the light had halted: the pool. My dagger was out in a flash; my fear pushed down. Then I saw them. My parents. Captured.." By now I had looked away from August and was staring down at the ground; with my eyes closed. This moment was always hazy in mind, but now became so clear I started to whisper it.

"There was a figure, shrouded in darkness and shadows so I couldn't make out a face or anything substantial- not that I cared at that moment in time. The figure was holding them tightly and they looked in distress. My fathers face was scrunched into concentration and staring unblinking at the pool of water. But nothing was happening. His normal control was gone, vanished and I could see by his face that he felt useless. I felt it too. In the end he gave up and looked towards my mother who kept glancing down the cabin in my direction. Looking for me I think. Making sure I didn't come: interfere. But I was hidden behind some bunk beds, and random dressers; away from the danger that entombed them. So, I kept staring intently, confused at what was happening. Wondering what I should do. I didn't know. I'd never come face to face with an enemy before while my parents remained helpless. Then suddenly there was a blood curdling cry from my mother and loud shouting from my father. Then nothing. One minute they were there. The other they were gone. Disappeared into thin air. And I was left parentless. An orphan. Alone in the dark.

I couldn't tell anyone that I'd awoken in the night. I felt too ashamed; too guilty to tell them the truth. So I lied. I lied saying that I'd slept like a baby all the night through and that was that. They believed me. It wasn't hard not to, as I'd always been a heavy sleeper, compared to my brother who wakes up when a leaf rustles." I lifted my head towards August, and was greeted with his concerned expression.

"I didn't even tell my brother, in fear that he'd be annoyed. Annoyed that I let them go without trying. I know I am. And so I've lived with the guilt as punishment. I caused my brother to become parentless. An orphan. I love my brother so much and so I couldn't... can't tell him. I just..." And I gave up. My story of that night was over, and I felt shattered: exhausted. Somehow I ended up leaning against August; his arm wrapped around my shoulders, enveloping me in his warmth. I felt safe, and relief all mixed up in the moment. I felt lighter as I'd shared my guilt with another person. Free. After 6yrs I finally was free.

"It wasn't your fault." I was pulled from my daydream to August's warm voice. "Your parents disappearance wasn't your fault. You know that."

"I don't know whether I do." I muttered.

"Well it wasn't and I'm pretty sure your brother wouldn't hate you for it. You were 10 Lacey. 10! Plus... he couldn't: your his sister as much as he's your brother." All this time I kinda knew that ultimately it wasn't my fault. Not my guilt to carry, as like August stated I was only 10. But the guilt still was there, overwhelming all my emotions. I could of done something, but I chose to stay silent. "Your turn." I said, to change the conversation to him.

"Yeah, I think that's enough for one night. I will tell you mine- promise. But tonights not the night." And he looked up towards the sky, full of silver glimmering stars. And a crescent moon. A beautiful, silver crescent moon. I noticed that is hologram had faded away, the night sky that gleamed so vibrantly was gone. I thought back to August' last phrase and couldn't help but agree though. I was tired after talking and so I let him guide me back towards the camp and in a haze to my cabin.

In no time I was fast asleep, snug under my duvet; falling into a dreamless slumber.


End file.
